


Just Standing By

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce observes as the Wall falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Standing By

It was a press conference of the highest tension levels, and yet the playboy to the side seemed smugly unruffled. He watched her field the questions, watched 'The Wall' slowly lose her composure.

She was good, but she wasn't that good. Not when the entire fall of CADMUS rested on her head. He had gotten in only because some of Wayne Tech had been misused by their fraudulent contracts, but it still felt good to watch the 'patriot' get caught up for her mistakes.

When she was given a brief reprieve, her eyes swung out, and they locked gazes.

Her smile was just enough to remind himself about cornered rats.


End file.
